How Naruto Beat Orochimaru
by sheltie
Summary: This follows my other How Naruto Beat stories. This time Orochimaru faces off against our favorite sun kissed blond.


**How Naruto Beat Orochimaru**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Naruto at all_

* * *

**A/N: here's another How Naruto Beat story. Warning what you're about to read is quite disturbing and not for the faint of heart. You have been warned.**

* * *

Naruto stood there exhausted. Both Jiraiya and Tsunade were down for the count. Shizune was handling Kabuto, but barely. But Naruto at the moment was staring down Orochimaru.

"Kukuku, so the little fox has decided to play?" the snake sannin said.

"That's right, and I am going to beat you too" Naruto said confidently.

"Really, I'd like to see you try" Orochimaru said with amusement.

Naruto made a hand sign that was really becoming his signature jutsu.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

Soon several Naruto clones appeared.

"You think a few measly clones can beat me?" Orochimaru asked with a snort.

"They will when I do this" Naruto said with a grin.

The Naruto clones then did hand sins for henge. White smoke covered the entire area and Orochimaru couldn't see.

_What is this boy's trick?_ the snake sannin thought as he kept his guard up.

When the smoked cleared there was a sea of green. All around Orochimaru was Guy and Lee clones. They all looked just like the original they were copied from.

"That, that's your great plan. You are so below Sasuke" Orochimaru said smugly.

"I'm not done yet" Naruto said.

Soon each Guy and Lee embraced one another and dozens and dozens of sunsets with waves crashing upon the rocky shore. Orochimaru's eyes widened as he was assaulted by the most powerful jutsu ever.

"Ahhh, my eyes, my eyes. What are you doing to me?" the snake sannin screamed as he tried to shield his eyes from the sight.

"What's wrong Orochimaru, you are looking quite pale. Don't worry for I Might Guy, the Green Beast of Konoha will help you" one of the Guy clones said.

"Yosh, and I'll help too. When we're done he'll be back to his youthful self" one of the clone Lee clones said.

"Yes my youthful student. Together we shall alight his flame" another Guy clone said with anime tears streaming down his face.

"Yosh, what are we waiting for" another Lee clone said.

Before Orochimaru could act he was being hugged on all sides. He screamed for mercy, for salvation from this horror he was receiving.

"Don't worry Orochimaru, our youthful flames will help you" a third Guy clone said.

Orochimaru was trapped with no way out. All around him was the sunset and crashing waves along with being squeezed by numerous green spandex-wearing duo. There was no escape. He collapsed to the ground and the Guy and Lee clones disappeared.

/Scene Break/

Jiraiya awoke feeling very sore. He saw Shizune tending to him with Tsunade already healed. He saw Tsunade was staring at something with utter shock upon her face. He sat up.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Naruto, he beat Orochimaru" Tsunade said in disbelief.

Jiraiya couldn't believe it, he wouldn't believe it. He had to see it. He got up with the help of Shizune and walked over to his former teammate. When he got there he saw Orochimaru huddled on the ground trembling every so often with Naruto right by the snake sannin looking quite proud.

"How'd you do it brat?" Jiraiya asked.

"I used the genjutsu from hell" Naruto said.

Jiraiya looked confused. He had never heard of such a genjutsu before.

"I've seen it lord Jiraiya, it's not something you ever want to see" Shizune said shivering at the memory.

Suddenly Orochimaru spoke.

"Green, hugging, sunset. The horror, oh the horror" the snake sannin muttered as his trembling increased.

"Now that wasn't very 'youthful'" Naruto said.

Orochimaru screamed in pain and fell to the ground going into a fetal position. He was shivering and trembling severely.

Both Jiraiya and Tsunade looked upon this in shock. They then looked at Naruto, who looked smug at what he had done.

"Brat when we're back in Konoha you're going to write up what you did to him" Jiraiya said.

"Sure pervy sage whatever" Naruto said.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: well, that's the end of this one. I do hope there are a few of you that have survived the horror that I've put upon you. Please review if you're capable to do so and thanks for reading.**


End file.
